Je n'est pas besoin de protection
by FunGay
Summary: Encore des meurtres Beacon Hills, Stiles se retrouve à rester chez lui pour ne pas être mis en danger. Comment va réagir se dernier a cette nouvelle. Sterek.


_Et voilà encore une créature qui veut tous nous tuées et moi je doit rester dans ma chambre à attendre qu'on se débarrasse de lui et qu'on puisse enfin reprendre nos vies normales ( quoi que depuis quelques mois maintenant on peut pas dire qu'on a une vie normal)._

« J'en ai marre d'être surveillé à chaque fois, je sais me défendre tout seul merde ! Je peu peut-être pas me changer en loup garou et j'ai pas la même force que vous, mais se n'est pas une raison d'être surveillé non-stop par vous. Vous devez pas me mettre à par ! Je le redis, je peu me défendre tout seul ! On dirait un enfants de 5ans qui ne peu rien faire à cause de ses parents trop protecteur . Je me sens tellement inutile avec vous, je sert a rien à par faire des recherches sur un ordinateur »

Après ce monologue infinisable je me retournais pour regarder à la fenêtre dos à Derek. D'un coup je senti des mains s'entouraient mes hanches. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu venir. Mais attend là, Derek venait de poser ses mains ou ? Oh mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Peut-être que.. Non je me suis promis d'arrêter de me faire de faut espoir !

« Derek qu'est ce que tu fait ? »

« Si je serais un monstre, qui voudrais te tuer, j'aurais pu là, directement, et tu serais déjà mort. C'est pour sa qu'on veille sur toi Stiles »

Je sentais ses mains se serrer plus sur mes hanches, inconsciemment je met mes mains sur les miennes tout tans continuant à regarder par la fenêtre.

« C'est pas la même chose, je te connais donc je suis moins sur mes gardes »

« Tu devrais peut-être pourtant.. »

Ses lèvres se posaient sur mon cou. Mais à quoi t-il joue bon sans ! Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il veut ? Il est entrain de me faire un suçon je n'y crois pas. Je fondais dans ses bras, je renversa m tête sur son épaule. Dans un léger souffle je pu seulement articuler.

« Derek, à quoi tu joue.. »

« Qui t'a dit que c'était un jeu »

Ses lèvres descendirent jusqu'à mon épaule

« Je regretterais si un jour on vienne te tuer et que j'aurais pas us le temps de faire sa »

« Oh bah sympa toi, tu trouve sa normal qu'on veuille me tuer ou plutôt qu'on me tue et puis c'est de votre faute si.. Attend ! Tu as dit quoi là ? Faire quoi ? Us le temps de quoi ?

Je relevais ma tête de son épaule pour pouvoir le regarder.

« Je regretterais d'avoir laisser ma chance pour faire ça »

Sa tête s'avançait vers moi, et ses lèvres se mirent à toucher les miennes. Serait-il entrain de m'embrasser ? Oui c'est ça Derek Hale était entrain de m'embrasser ! Il se détacha de moi, mit ses mains sur mes épaules et me retourna pour me retrouver face à lui et il repris possession de mes lèvres. Il demanda l'axé de ma bouche avec sa langue, avec naturel je lui accordais. Au bout de quelque temps le manque de souffle se fessait ressentir. Comme pour la première fois c'est Derek qui se détaché de moi. Nos regards de sont croisé.

« Je suis entrain de rêver » dis-je faiblement.

Il se mit à rigoler, moi qui pensais ne pas être entendu.

« Tu m'a entendu c'est ça ?

« Oui et non tu ne rêve pas je t'assure, je sais que tu n'a pas besoin constamment de surveillance mais c'est plus fort que moi Stiles. Je ne supporte pas de te savoir en danger et qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose. J'ai toujours besoin de savoir qu'est ce que tu fait, avec qui, si tu vas bien. Des millions de question tourne dans ma tête quand t-il s'agit de toi »

« Il y a pas quoi moi qui peu faire des longs discours hein »

« Après mon gigantesque monologue c'est le seul truc que tu as retenu ?

« Gigantesque ? J'ai fait beaucoup plus pire tout à l'heure »

Il se mit a grogner « Stiles ! S'il te plaît soit sérieux pour une fois »

« Tu veux que je sois sérieux ? D'accord je vais l'être ! » Je me détacha encore plus de lui pour partir m'asseoir sur mon lit « Tout ça me fait peur ! J'en rigole mais au fond je suis cette enfant de 5ans qui a besoin d'être protégé. Je n'est pas la même force que Scoot ou encore qu'Isac, et encore moins ta force.. Même Alison qui est humaine a son arc pour ce protéger. Et moi j'ai quoi hein ?

Mais ce qui me fait le plus peur c'est pas d'être enlevé par un malade ou séquestre, torture, tuer et découper en morceau ? Non c'est pas ça Derek ! Tu veux savoir ? C'est de toujours devoir compté sur quelqu'un pour venir me chercher dans c'est moment là. Tu as raison ! J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à mes côtes. Mais je ne veux pas n'importe qui, la seul personne que je veux près de moi, c'est toi Derek. J'en rêve depuis tellement longtemps. Lydia j'en ai plus rien à foutre, j'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour mais c'est vrai c'est plus elle que j'aime.. C'est toi.. »

Je leva ma tête vers Derek il ne bougeait plus. Et voilà j'ai trop parler.

« J'ai encore trop parlé »

« C'est vrai que tu es imbattable sur les longs monologue »

Je baissa la tête et regarda mes mains. Moi qui m'avais jurer de ne le relever à personne, je verrais de dire tout ce que je cacher depuis des mois à la seul et unique personne que je devrais pas. Comme tout ta l'heure je ne l'entendis pas bouger mais je vis une ombre devant moi. Derek venait de s'agenouiller devant moi et posa une main sur les miennes, et avec l'autre main il me releva ma tête. Nos regards se sont recroiser, je pouvais me perdre dans ses yeux.

« C'est tout à fait normal d'avoir peur Stiles »

« Toi tu n'a jamais peur.. »

Il se mit à rigoler faiblement.

« Si bien sur, je suis peut-être un alpha mais je reste un minimum humais »

« Ta peur de quoi ? »

« A ça je ne te le dirais pas, sinon je serais obligé de te tuer »

« Derek.. »

« Non, je trouve que j'ai fait assez d'effort aujourd'hui. Je t'ai pas agresser une seul fois ni fait peur . Me demande pas trop d'un coup et puis je reste le méchant loup garou Derek Hale »

« Derek s'il te plaît.. J'ai besoin de savoir, je me sens tellement faible.. »

« D'accord mais si je d'égorgé après ce sera de ta faute ! »

« Pas grave mon père te retrouvera et te tuera à son tour »

« Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu »

Toujours accroupi il s'approcha un peu plus de moi.

« J'ai peur qu'il arrive un malheur à ma meute, j'ai peur de ne pas l'ai avoir assez entraîner si un combat se présenter. J'ai peur qu'il arrive quelque chose a Scoot car il ne veut pas être sous ma protection. J'ai peur depuis que la seul personne qui me resté de ma famille c'est fait tué. Mais la pire peur que j'ai c'est toi Stiles, quand je suis avec toi je ne suis plus le même. Ou est passer le méchant loup ? Je m'inquiète directe quand c'est toi, j'ai le besoin de te protéger. Oui c'est vrai tu as aussi le don de m'énerve au plus bas, je n'est jamais autant us envie de tuer quelqu'un que toi. Mais c'est toi Stiles. Bref le seul truc que tu doit te rappeler c'est que j'ai peur qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose et que je ne suis pas la pour te sauvé, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais »

« Est-ce.. Enfin.. Tu.. »

« J'aurais jamais cru entendre un Stiles sans voix »

« Est-ce que tu m'aime ? »

Pour seul réponse il m'embrassa cette fois si c'était beaucoup plus sauvage mais avec toujours une petite pointe de tendresse. C'est mains se sont poser sur mes joues et les miennes sur sa nuque. Il me fis allongé sur mon lit, lui au déçus de moi.

« Fait moi ton compagnon Derek »

« C'est pas une décision qu'on prend à la léger Stiles »

« C'est quoi la base d'un compagnon ? Que les deux personnes s'aiment ? Que peut importe où je suis et avec qui, tu le sera. Si il m'arrive quelque chose tu le ressentira directement et tu sera où me chercher »

« Oui c'est tout ça, mais il y a aussi des inconvénients »

« Lequel ? »

« Ma jalousie se multipliera, je ne supporterais plus de te voir avec d'autres personnes.. »

« Les seules personnes avec qui je traîne sont dans ta meute »

« Même en sachant que Scoot est ton meilleure amis j'accepterais mais je serais quand même jaloux »

« Tu l'a dit toi même tu l'acceptera »

« Si je sais que tu es aller voir ailleurs je pourrais être violent, très violent »

« J'aurais amplement mérité, mais de toutes façon la question ne se pose pas j'irais pas voir ailleurs »

« Tu vas avoir les réponses à toutes mes subjections ? »

« C'est peut-être toi qui ne veux pas que je sois ton compagnon »

« Je veux juste que tu sache toute les avantages mais aussi les inconvénient d'être compagnon »

« J'ai réfléchie et je le veux, si tu veux bien de moi alors je veux être à tes coté »

« Bien sur que je le veux Stiles, sinon je serais pas avec toi , que peu tu être bête des fois toi, non tout le temps même ! Écoute dormons et si demain ta le même discours alors on le fera »

Il s'allongea à coté de moi je me blottie dans ses bras ma tête sur son torse et lui ses bras se posent sur mes hanches pour que je rapproche lui de lui. Une bonne 10eme de minutes passèrent je commençais à m'endormir quand j'entendais un faible murmure.

« Je t'aime Stiles »

Je me mis sur mes mains « Je t'aime aussi Derek »

Il grogna « Quoi ? Tu m'a entendu ?Tu dort pas encore toi ? Tu es crever ! »

Il mit sa main sur ma tête pour que je la remette sur son épaule. Je m'endormis sur ses belles paroles à coté de mon amant.


End file.
